1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to absorbent feminine sanitary articles and more particularly pertains to a new feminine sanitary pad for providing an absorbent barrier to menses and other vaginal discharges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of absorbent feminine sanitary articles is known in the prior art. More specifically, absorbent feminine sanitary articles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,098,422; 3,906,952; 5,542,941; 4,631,062; 5,484,429; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 249,280.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new feminine sanitary pad. The inventive device includes a pad having a central portion and a pair of side wings each extending between the ends of the pad. Each of the side wings is bendable with respect to the central portion along corresponding unions between the central portion and the respective side wing.
In these respects, the feminine sanitary pad according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an absorbent barrier to menses and other vaginal discharges.